The Telefactor Corporation proposes to develop an inexpensive, portable polysomnographic recorder that will be worn by patients. This will allow polysomnographic evaluation in non- laboratory settings such as the patient's home, hospital room, or place of work. The first year of the project will be used to develop prototype instruments built from two microprocessors, miniature analog input amplifiers, A/D converters, and a removable 10-20 M byte flash RAM card, and to develop software for data compression/decompression and for checking input signal validity. In the second year, prototypes will be laboratory and field tested and then modified to correct identified problems with the unit. The final product should be marketed for around $5000 per unit and be capable of recording sleep variables for a period of at least 12 hours.